User talk:Playsonic2
Welcome Ok thanks for the observation, glacier wolf has taken care of it. Also welcome to the wiki and i hope you enjoy contributing. Now you said about another game, well i was thinking about renaming the whole wiki to just Burnout Wiki, which would incorporate, not only this wiki, but all of the other burnout games. This would boost users and page count for the wiki. The only issue is that i would like to finish off the Burnout Paradise project first and then maybe after Easter rename the wiki. So yes i totally agree with you but it will take time, which I'm short on at the moment so give it a few months and it will be done. Happy contributing: The parkster 12:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Same here; i don't have the game either, which is odd considering i'm the founder of this site! The parkster I did have for the old xbox but not anymore. I agree it wouldboost pages but it's a big task to do at the moment and so it will be done later. The parkster 17:38, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Images OK you can make the image category, i see the logic and there's no objection. Have fun!!! The parkster 11:09, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco Skin Thank you for your improvements to the skin I was trying to make. I set it as default. Glacier Wolf 02:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I should of seen that Thanks for the notice. That might have been my biggest fail of the day. I didnt realize it said color instead of orange. But apparently glacier wolf noticed. Thanks anyways. 03:08, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Rollback The parkster felt that Assistants should be able to rollback vandal edits, so I gave you "Rollback." If you don't want rollback, let me know, and I can revoke it. Thank you for your work! Glacier Wolf 01:45, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Assistant flag You do deserve this position in the community because i think you deserve it. You contributed very well in the early development of this wiki and for that you were promoted. Also i am planning to expand this wiki to cover all Burnout games. You will play a vital role in this considering you are the only user (that i know of), which has Burnout Revenge. Therefore, if you accept, you will need to contribute majorly to the content creation of BR and if you succeed in this i might even promote you to sysop. Basically keep it up, and check out the topics down at the forums. I don't do things without reason! Oh by the way; when you sign off a comment your signature has "Greetings!" before your username and this means welcome when you meet someone for the first time. So whenever you sign off a comment to me or any other user don't put "Greetings!" at the beginning because its a bit weird! No worries: The parkster Comunications 18:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) User:Playsonic2/MP I was looking around the site and i stumbled across the page called: User:Playsonic2/MP. I don't know what you're doing here on this page but it's just the same as the main page (well almost). Can you please tell me why you have made this page because it doesn't make any sense to me! The parkster Comunications 12:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Oh i understand somewhere to construct a main page draft to show to the community. Well a forum would be a good place to put it so go ahead once you've finished! The parkster Comunications 13:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) LOL Oh my god! You know, i was actually thinking of doing that myself! I can't believe the coincidence! So basically yes! I love the new Marvel Movies, it's so much better and more organized than Marvel Database. I've seen both Fantastic Four's, all the Blade's (and the series!), first two X-men, the first Hulk and i can't wait to see the Iron Man next week. I might even get the Iron Man game, if i have enough money, because the demo is amazing! So yes please request it and we could both found it, if you want? After all i love fan fiction and i can sort out a new wiki (like all of the set up pages, not just actual content). Also i think we need a name: I was thinking that we can just call it Marvel Fanon! This would be fine. So go and request it and then tell me when it's accepted. Then give me sysop and beuro rights, like you will have automatically, and then i can sort out logos, wiki set up issues, forums, templates and project pages. We could even have our own skin! So yes thanks for the invite and i look forward to working with you! Bye!!! The parkster Comunications Administrators 13:29, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Nice one mate, thanks: The parkster Comunications Administrators 13:39, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Trust me on this one there will be an enormous community for this. You think of all the movies and comics. I you go to someone and ask what their favorite superhero is, i bet that at least 80% of them will say a superhero from a Marvel universe. It'll take time but trust me users will flow in and within a year there will be loads of us! Don't worry, request it and then we'll take it on when it's accepted. It'll take time to begin with but it will pay off eventually! The parkster Comunications Administrators 14:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah thanks. I knew about DC but i thought that Marvel were more popular! oh well: The parkster Comunications Administrators 14:37, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I suppose but some articles aren't supposed to have images. Nether the less i think it will work. Go ahead then but don't make it stand out! The parkster Comunications Administrators 15:14, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Oh that's unfortunate. I was looking forward to it :( Anyway i have an idea: Marvel Movie Fanon? That one is on the comics but i prefer the movies and so i think that it will be better to base it around this part of Marvel. What do you think? The movies have different plot lines to the comics and more people know the movies better than the comics anyway. So request this one and make it clear that this is fan fiction about the movies. That way they might accept. Thanks: The parkster Comunications Administrators 19:05, 5 May 2008 (UTC) No the marvel database and marvel movies wiki's cover this too much. It definitely won't be accepted. I would try out the Movie Fanon first but if that fails then i have another idea: Superhero wiki. Basically it is a wiki about superhero's already made by DC or Marvel and also fan fiction. Inside this wiki there will be different dimensions for the different superhero universes and depending on who you want your superhero to be with, it will go in that certain universe. It's basically a database of every single superhero imaginable. Marvel, DC, Heros (TV series) and unofficial fiction (like Diamond Man!). What do you think about this? The parkster Comunications Administrators 19:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I suppose because there's the Hulk, which is in the sma universe too. So maybe we could make one on that universe rather than character. If this fails then do you want to do the superhero wiki? I would prefer that. The parkster Comunications Administrators 10:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Inactiveness Hi nightstrike! Just dropping by to say that you need to be a bit more active on the site. If you don't want to be active then just fuck off, i can revoke the assistant rights. Regards, :I will try ;) 08:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) The vandalism has been sorted. He's banned for a year and everything else along with it. Another job done. :Ok. Now get the main page back, look at this to know what to do.. 19:22, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::What's wrong with the current Main Page? Thanks Thank you for your welcome. I look forward to updating the Burnopedia as much as possible. AssassinLegend 22:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC)